A Time of Giving
by HTTYD Frozen Forever
Summary: Hiro invites a homeless girl and injured boy to stay at his house for Christmas, unaware of how they will become family more so than friends.


Hiro walked along the streets of San Fransokyo. It was Christmas Eve, and he was feeling somewhat gloomy, this being his first christmas without his brother. It hurt to think about Tadashi, but it hurt even more trying to forget about him. Trying to take his mind off the pain, he bought a chicken bake at a nearby food vendor's. it was one of his favourite foods, a chicken and cheese filling wrapped in dough and cooked to perfection. However, after a few bites, he realized he didn't feel hungry and wrapped it back up in it's foil wrapper before throwing it into a nearby alleyway.

It was then that he noticed the sneaky movements of someone in the alleyway. He continued to walk and then stopped watching from behind the building as a blonde woman of about twenty crawled out towards the chicken bake. She was draped in a tattered trenchcoat, red skirt, a tank top, some boots, jeans, a hat and several scarfs. She was covered in filth, but gripped the foil-wrapped bake with well cleaned hands. she unwrapped it and her eyes widened as if she'd never seen so much food before, and pulled down her top most scarf away from her mouth and nose, sniffing it and seeming blissful. She quickly wrapped it back up and looked to the sky.

"Thank you, Thor," She spoke, "Thank you."

With that, she slowly made her way back down the alley and Hiro decided it best to follow her. He followed her as she continued down another alley. There was a pile of dirt at the end of the pathway And sat atop it,maws a boy of about twenty-one. He had auburn hair and also wore a trenchcoat, hat, scarfs and jeans, as well as a green shirt and one boot. The otter foot, to Hiro's shock and horror, was gone. The stump that his left foot ended with was wrapped in bloody bandages. Also, his stomach and head were wrapped in blood soaked bandages as well and his right arm was in a make shift sling. Despite this, his tired, but happy green eyes and lopsided grin as the girl approached him, warmed Hiro's heart.

"Happy Christmas, Hiccup," the girl kissed him on the cheek as she sat on the pile of garbage herself before sitting him on her lap, resting his head on her shoulder and wrapped him in a tattered curtain, obviously used for a blanket. The boy was taller than the girl, but it didn't seem to affect her much, probably because he was so lanky.

"Merry... Christmas, Milady," The boy, whom the girl called Hiccup, replied weakly and gave a severe cough before continuing, "You didn't spend all day searching for a gift for me, did you?"

"Hey," the girl replied, "It's a wife's duty to keep her husband happy," She place the bake down and unwrapped it.

"That looks good," The boy smiled at her as she broke it in two, wrapping the un bitten half back up and sharing the other half with him.

It was then that Hiro knew these people needed help. He snuck back to the vendor and used the last of his money to buy another 5 bakes and on his way back, found them a proper blanket. When he got back, they were still their.

"Hello?" Hiro called.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, holding the boy closer to her, defensively.

"Hey, it's okay," Hiro announced, "I'm Hiro. I just wanted to give you a hand."

The girl lowered her defences and looked wide eyed as the boy handed over the five bakes to her.

"Thank you," was all she and the boy could muster.

"Here, I found this too," he handed the blanket over and helped the young man get wrapped up in it.

"Ooh, this... Is nice and warm," the boy weakly replied, indulging in the warmth of the blanket, "Thank you so much. You have truly made this one christmas to remember."

"It was nothing, it just feels right to help," Hiro grinned, when a light bulb went off in his mind and he picked up his cell phone, calling his Aunt Cass.

"Hello?" Aunt Cass answered.

"Hey Aunt Cass," Hiro Answered, "Listen. I have two friends, one of them isn't in good shape and they need a place to stay. Can they stay with us?"

"Uh, sure," Cass replied, "They can sleep in Tadashi's old bed. Sound good?"

"Yep, sounds good," Hiro replied, "See you later,"

"Okay, honey," Aunt Cass hung up.

"Your really gonna let us stay with you?" the boy smiled, "No one's ever gone this far for us."

"Well, I'm the first, I guess," Hiro helped him up, "So, what're your guys names?

"I'm Harold, but everyone calls me Hiccup," the boy smiled, "And this is my wife, Astrid."

"Pleasure to meet you," Hiro replied, "Now, let's get you to my home."

Astrid scooped up the wrapped bakes and helped Hiccup as well until they were finally at the cafe. There, they took the back entrance inside and Hiro helped them strip down and wash up, introducing them to Baymax, whom they both took a great fondness to as he set Hiccup's wounds properly and wrapped them up. Hiro then grabbed them some of Aunt Cass and Tadashi's older clothes to wear before helping Hiccup to the dinner table while Astrid followed closely behind them.

"So, are these your friends, Hiro?" Cass gave each of them a plate of rice, some pork and steamed egg.

"Yes," He replied, "Aunt Cass, this is Hiccup and Astrid. They've fallen on hard times and Hiccup's hurt, so I was hoping they could stay here, at least for Christmas."

"They can stay as long as they want, honey," She kissed his cheek and set out a dish of pork meat balls and brocoli in oyster sauce for the center of the table, "Now, let's eat."

They started eating, Hiccup and Astrid eating slowly, as if it was their last meal and when Cass offered them seconds, they insisted she not waste precious food on them, but she wore them down and got them to eat another portion.

Later, Hiro helped Hiccup in bed and tucked him in. He looked a lot better. He appeared less hopeless and more happy. Even his scrawniness diminished the tiniest amount.

"Thank you for everything, Hiro," Hiccup smiled at Hiro and held his hand with his good one, "You are one of the kindest people I've ever met and I couldn't ask for a better saviour, or a better friend."

"Thanks, Hiccup," Hiro placed his other hand on Hiccup's bandaged forehead, "I couldn't ask for better friends than you and Astrid either."

soon, Hiccup was fast asleep, as was Astrid, but Hiro was sifting through some old electronics. Everyone deserved a present, and Hiro was going to make sure Hiccup and Astrid got one for all their hardships.


End file.
